Our Blood Won't Ever Define Who We Are!
by justafreewriter101
Summary: Natalia Haught, younger sister of Nicole Haught. Only two things are different. Natalia is supernatural, a young witch of all things, and adopted. Will she figure out that she was meant to be here in Purgatory? And will she finally find her place in this world? What if she wasn't the only one of her kind?
1. Moving and Settling In!

Stepping off the bus after the 12 hour bus ride, from Canaan to Purgatory, I stretch, softly, yawning. I take a deep breath in, inhaling the scent of country, and death, sighing softly, knowing that this town isn't normal already. I look around as the driver, grabs my bags, putting them beside me. "Hope you enjoy this small town." He says with a smile. I smile back, before resuming my search for an old familiar red head. Grinning as the tall red head makes her way over to me. "Tata!" She cries, picking me up softly in her arms. I wrap myself around her, burying my head into the side of her neck. "Coley." I mumble, softly. I take in the scent of vanilla and gunpowder, as my older sister holds me impossibly closer. I jump down, my hand reaching for the bags behind me. Pulling the bags behind us, Nicole wraps her arm around my shoulder, I flinch slightly. I look up at Nicole, "Lo siento," I apologize softly in Spanish, knowing she would understand me. " Está bien, NAT." She says back, helping me put my stuff in the back of her cruiser. I grab my backpack, placing it in the front of the car. "So, Mariposa, I have some things I need to finish at the station, would you mind coming with me?" I shake my head softly. "No hay problema, burbujas" I whisper, smiling faintly. I pull tenderly at my winter coat, my eyes suddenly casting downwards. "Do you have something you can do, while you wait for me?" Nic inquires gingerly. I glance at Nicole, before answering, "Sí, tengo una evaluación de Historia y mi libro." I murmur, pointing to my backpack.

I figure I should probably explain my story. Hello, I'm Natalia Laura Haught, I'm 13 years old, and due to an accident, that killed my parents in November, I have been sent to go live with my sister Nicole. As Purgatory is so far away, a 10 hour drive without stops, I ended the school term, while bouncing from foster home to foster home, for three weeks before being placed with my sister's best friend, Shay, until winter break. I grew up in a bilingual house hold, Spanish and English, due to the trauma of the accident, I have resorted to talking mostly Spanish instead of English, which annoyed most of my foster parents. I am currently studying, History, Hebrew, Latin and Photography online. Oh and one last thing, I'm a full blooded witch.

As we pull up at the station, I notice a shorter brunette walking across the road, towards the station. "¿Es eso Waverly? ¿La chica de la que me hablabas?" I inquire in perfect Spanish. Nicole chuckles before replying. "Sí, pequeña miss nosey, " I nod and let my eyes wonder to the brunette. The brunette wearing, dark blue jeans, worn in brown books, a blue sweater and a multi-coloured scarf, I nod as she walks over to us. "Hiya Nic," She calls to us once close enough. I step back, hiding slightly behind Nicole, who chuckles. "Hey Waves." She says back, moving to hug the shorter woman, causing me to whimper slightly. "Mi dispiace." I mutter, shocked with myself. I watch silently as Nicole makes her way back over to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "Meet me in the station? If you want somewhere quiet to do your study, you may use one of the interrogation rooms." She drops her voice to a whisper. I bob my head, before walking past Waverly, "Nicole habla sobre usted todo el tiempo, un día, quizás sólo te digo lo que ella dice." I mutter towards the older woman, throwing a grin over my shoulder, towards my sister. I make my way into the station, refusing to actually settle down to do my history assignment instead, taking a seat on the couch, in the lobby. I pull 'How To Kill A Mockingbird' out of my backpack, placing it next to me, as I slip on my reading glasses and throwing my chocolate hair up in a messy bun. Leaning back into the couch, I open the book, I let myself be dragged into another world. My eyes flying over the words, at a speed of 4000 words per minute, I lose myself in the story, not realizing that someone had taken a seat beside me. I glance up, at someone clearing their throat, I smile at the brunette. "Hola Waverly," I mumble, forgetting most people don't speak Spanish. "Hola, ¿debes ser Natalia?" I shake my head yes as I take in the fact that Waverly knows Spanish. "Así que tu hermana habla de mí, ¿eh?" I grin, nodding. "Todo el tiempo, es conseguir que deje de hablar de usted, que tengo problemas con." I say, softly, thinking carefully about my next few words. "Whenever we Skyped, and she talked about you, her smile actually reached her eyes, which is something that hasn't happened in a very long time. I have to thank you for that. You bring out the best in my sister." I mumble, speaking English for the time since the accident. I look up at the brunette who has tears flowing, I place my hand on her shoulder, tenderly. I smile softly at her, wiping her tears away. "Tata, what did you do?" I hear from the other side of the room. I glance towards my older sister. "I thanked her, for bringing the real you back." I whisper towards the oldest woman in the room. I look back at my book, finishing the book in the next ten minutes. I faintly hear Waverly being called while reading. I close the book placing it back in my backpack. I pull out my MacBook, and my history notebook, beginning to read over the notes. I lay on my stomach, typing out the assignment, my mind working faster than my hands. I edit the essay before sending it off to my lecturer. I close my laptop, slipping it back into my bag.

I stand up, stretching my arms above my head, I walk over to Nicole's desk, plonking myself on her desk. "Bored are we, Butterfly?" I smile at the use of the nickname. "We'll, I've finished my essay and my book." Nicole chuckles softly before pulling me down into her lap. "How about, butterfly, you go and grab the doughnuts from the bakery? I ordered them earlier, and grab yourself something." She mutters towards me, I nod gingerly, as she hands me $50. I jump off her lap before grabbing my winter coat off the rack. I lean over Nic's desk, kissing her cheek softly, before heading out to the bakery. I make my way across the road, towards the local bakery, upon entering the shop; I am greeted by another teenager. "Welcome to the Everwood Bakery, how can I help?" I look up smiling up at the other teen in the shop, her golden blonde hair, catching the light, making it shine. "Um. Doughnut order for Haught?" I ask softly, before making my way over to the fridge to grab myself a drink, and a salad wrap. I step up to the counter handing over the money. I take the change, waving goodbye, as I exit the bakery. I cross the street quickly, slipping back into the warmth of the station. I place my wrap and water, on the couch, before stripping off my winter coat. I pick up the box of doughnuts, placing them on the front counter of the office. Nicole looks up with grin. "Doughnuts!" She says, standing behind the counter. I watch as she opens the box, grabbing three of each kind, placing them on a plate, as she closes the box. "Do me a favour, Butterfly?" She asks softly, I nod waiting for what she wants me to do. "Can you go over to that door, and give the people in there, the rest of the doughnuts?" I grin before, picking up the box. I reach the door, knocking softly. I wait a minute, but no one answers. "Butterfly, you need to knock louder." Nicole chuckles from behind me. I knock on the door harder, "Eine Minute," I hear from the other side of the door, before turning to Nicole, with shocked expression. I turn back to the door, with a smirk, "Meine Schwester brachte euch Jungs Donuts." I reply, grinning at Waverly, holding up the box in my hands.  
Waverly steps aside, allowing me to enter the room, I place the box on the table. "I don't know who you are, but I like you, you brought me doughnuts." An older woman says, grinning at me. "Nat, meet Wynonna, my older sister, Xavier Dolls, our boss, Jeremy Chetri, our lab technician and Doc Holliday, our oldest guy." I grin at everyone, but my jaw drops and my eyes widen at the mention of Doc Holliday. "As in The Doc Holliday?" I ask, turning to Waverly. "The one and only, ma'am." I hear from behind me, I turn towards the voice, my grin growing. "I always thought it was a myth." I say, my eyes sparkling with glee. "I can assure you, little lady, I am no myth." I smile towards the older man. I look back towards Waverly. "What is this?" I ask quietly, looking around the room, my eyes quickly scanning the documents on the pin up board. "Well mini Haught, this is Black Badge." I nod, before dragging my eyes back to Waverly. "Like Demons, Angels and Witches?" I ask, gingerly. I watch as everyone in the room tilts their head to the side, slightly confused. "What?" I ask, suddenly shy. "You know about Demons?" Dolls asks, looking at me. I nod, "I'm not one, but I am however a witch." I mumble quietly. "But that would make Nicole-" I cut Wynonna off, "I'm not Nicole's biological sister, I was adopted at a young age." I say, turning to the others in the room. "It explains why she wasn't fazed by me." Doc pipes up, from his place beside Wynonna. I grin at everyone. "I know about the curse, and all of that. I know this is The Ghost River Triangle." I say, as I look around. "It's not too hard to figure out." I whisper softly, I turn as a knock on the door sounds. "Hey Nat, time to go." I nod, before turning to Waverly. "You were close to solving which revenant it is." I say with a sly smile, swiping my hand over the table, causing one paper, to shuffle to the top of the pile. I smirk before exiting the office.

* * *

 _Translations: Spanish._

 _Lo siento = I'm sorry._

 _Está bien, NAT = It's ok, Nat._

 _No hay problema, burbujas = No Problem, Bubbles._

 _Sí, tengo una evaluación de Historia y mi libro. = Yeah, I have a history assessment, and my book._

 _Mariposa = Butterfly_

 _¿Es eso Waverly? ¿La chica de la que me hablabas? = Is that Waverly? The girl you were telling me about?_

 _Sí, pequeña miss nosey = Yes, Little Miss Nosey._

 _Nicole habla sobre usted todo el tiempo, un día, quizás sólo te digo lo que ella dice. = Nicole talks about you all the time, one day, I might just tell you what she says._

 _Hola, ¿debes ser Natalia? = Hello, you must be Natalia?_

 _Hola Waverly = Hello Waverly._

 _Así que tu hermana habla de mí, ¿eh? = So your sister talks about me, huh?_

 _Todo el tiempo, es conseguir que deje de hablar de usted, que tengo problemas con. = All the time, it's getting her to stop talking about you, that I have problems with._

 _Translations: German_

 _Eine Minute = One Minute_

 _Meine Schwester brachte euch Jungs Donuts. = My Sister brought you guys doughnuts._

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**


	2. First Day Of School!

Groaning, I slam my hand down on my alarm clock. Dragging myself out of bed, I pad softly into the bathroom. Adjusting the water, before I slip into the shower, I hum along to the music playing softly in the bathroom, as I wash my hair. I step out of the shower, drying myself off, before silently walking back into my bedroom. I enter my bedroom, before slipping into my walk in. I select a grey singlet, slipping my woollen sweater over the top. Pulling on a pair of dark wash jeans, I look over my jewellery, quickly selecting some earrings, before heading over to my shoes. I slip on a pair of beige uggs, and a red and white scarf, before making my way back into the bathroom. I throw my hair up into a messy bun, turning off the music. I slip downstairs and into the kitchen, hoping to not wake the other occupant of the house. I glance towards the coat rack, noting that Nicole's police jacket is not yet hanging up. I smile softly, knowing that Nicole, pulled the graveyard shift, the night before. I bend down to pat our cat, Calamity Jane, before feeding her. I look around the kitchen, for something to eat, before finally settling on muesli and fruit. I flick the coffee maker on, knowing when Nicole walks in, she will want coffee. I look up as I hear the door open. "Hey Mariposa." I smile, handing Nicole a mug. "Morning Bubbles." I whisper, as I sit at the breakfast bar, eating my breakfast. "I was really hoping to be home, to make you breakfast, I'm sorry, Butterfly." I sigh softly. "I understand, Coley. Work is important to." I say, mumbling around my food. "Give me a few minutes to shower, and I'll take you to school." She whispers, kissing my forehead. I nod softly, before washing up my dishes. I head upstairs, unplugging my phone and laptop, before slipping them into my bag, I pick up my earphones off my bed, meeting Nic in the hall. "Come on Butterfly, school time." I mumble before following her down the stairs. "Coat Natalia." I smirk and grab my coat from the hanger, slipping it on. Laughing, Nicole, pushes me out the door, handing me my lunch bag. "Try and keep everything down low?" Nicole asks suddenly serious. "Yeah Coley, I will. Keep my powers to myself." I say with confidence. "Today will be fun. New school, in the middle of the year." I look over at Nicole, who smiles softly. "You know you don't have to do this today?" She asks gently gaging my reaction. "I know, but if I don't do it now, I never will." I look towards the road. "Do you want me to walk you in?" Nicole inquires. I shake my head. "You need sleep, Bubbles. Go home and sleep." I reply, placing my hand on the handle. "Nat? Be careful, and have fun." I hear before I feel the kiss on my forehead. I look up towards Purgatory High, "How am I meant to fit in, Coley? I'm 13 and doing junior year work." I feel an arm on my shoulder. "Hey, you'll be fine butterfly, and even though you are younger than everyone else, you are incredible. If it gets too much, call me or Waverly and one of us will come get you, okay?" She grins, yanking my phone out of my hand and saving Waverly's number in it. "I mean it, Butterfly, ring me or Waves." I nod gingerly, before getting out of the car. I sigh before looking up at the entrance. I walk through the school making my way towards the office. Upon entering the office, I introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Natalia Haught, and I'm new." The admin lady looks up. "Okay, so here is your locker combo, and number. Also here is your schedule, map and any other forms, Nicole will need to fill out." I acknowledge the woman, before turn away. "And Natalia? Welcome to Purgatory High." I bob my head before exiting the office.

I pause in the hallway, looking over my schedule. I grin at most of my subjects, before sighing over the Spanish, which I am already fluent in. I look over the map, trying to find my way to my locker. I find the locker, sighing quietly as I unpack my bag into my locker, grabbing my math notebook, and my laptop, followed by my pencil case. I look over my schedule one last time, before closing my locker. I find my way to the classroom with ease, taking a seat in the back corner. I put my glasses on before skimming over my textbook. Chuckling to myself, I set myself up to work on the work. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up. "You must be Natalia?" The voice asks softly. "I'm Mrs Dowling, your AP Math Teacher." I smile softly. "Yes I am Natalia." Mrs Dowling looks over my work, "how old are you?" She inquires softly. "I'm 13." I mumble, looking anywhere but her. "You are very talented, Natalia." I grin slightly. "If you want to keep working through the book, I'll come and check on you in a little bit." I nod, turning back to my book. "You may also listen to music, while you work." I bob my head, before plugging in my earphones, focusing myself back into my work. I stop working after twenty minutes, rubbing my eyes. I stretch softly, before looking around the room. "You must be crazy smart to understand that work." I look up towards the voice. "This is nothing for me." I mumble, casting my eyes downwards. "I'm Cassandra, Cassie for short." The raven haired girl says holding her hand out. I shake her hand gently. "Natalia Haught, Nat or Talia for short." I reply to her. "Pleasure to meet you, Nat." I smile softly, "The pleasure is mine." I mumble, rubbing my eyes again. "What have you got next?" Cassie questions. "I have Study Hall." I answer, "Then English, Physics, followed by Photography." I say before she can ask. "Okay so I have English with you, Math and PE, I'm guessing?" Cassie replies, looking over her work. "PE would have been first period yesterday." I nod. "Yep sounds right to me." She grins, before standing up as the bell rings. "Library or?" She asks, waiting for me. "I don't have a room listed, I was hoping to study in the library however." She chuckles, before pointing me towards the library. "Have fun, I'll see you for English." I shake my head laughing, before heading to the library. I find a desk, opening up my laptop. I log into the school's Wi-Fi, before logging into my Uni account, pulling up my graphic design work. I plug my earphones into my MacBook, pulling out my sketch book. I send a quick message to Nicole, ' _Maybe this won't be so bad._ _Love Mariposa.'_ I let my hand sketch random drawings, as I read over the assignment sheet. I begin the assignment, not noticing someone sit beside me. I feel a tap on my shoulder before I turn around, facing the person, recognising her as the girl from the bakery, I smile softly. "I never got to introduce myself, the other day. I'm Jacquelyn Everwood." I beam, turning to her, and actually taking both of my earphones out of my ears. "Natalia Haught. Pleasure to meet you, Jacquelyn." I grin, feeling my phone vibrate. Fishing the device out of my pocket, I read over the message. ' _I'm glad butterfly. But the offer still stands, Love Burbujas.'_ "Believe me, Natalia, it's a pleasure to finally put a face to the name." I chuckle lightly. "Nicole?" I ask already knowing the answer. Receiving a nod in response, I turn back to my computer and sketch book. Realising I have drawn the mountains, I stop sketching. I pull out my coloured pencils, starting to fill in the drawing. "So? Do you have anyone to sit with during morning break?" She questions. I shake my head, testing the colours. I glance up to Jacquelyn who is smirking. "Now you do, I would love to get to know, Nicole's little sister." I grin slightly, and nod. "I wouldn't mind that. It beats sitting alone." I mumble. "You won't be alone here, ever. You'll have myself and Cassie." The other teen says with a smile. I chance a glance up, a smile brightening up my face.

I hear the bell ring, as I pack away my laptop, and sketch book. "Lead the way?" I inquire softly, waiting for Jacquelyn to show me where to go. "Let's drop our stuff off at our lockers. Where is yours?" I think, to where my locker is. "East corridor." I answer her. "So is mine." Walking through the hall, I can't help but feel small, next to the taller girl. I get to my locker, unlocking it first try. I unpack my bag, preparing it for my next classes. I grab out of my lunch bag, an apple, a box of strawberries and my water bottle. I slip my phone into my back pocket and follow Jacquelyn. "You don't talk much." Jacquelyn points out, as we stand by her locker. I sigh, "It's just been a rough year, and I'm only shy until you get to know me." I reply, turning to look down. "Jac don't make the new girl cry." I hear before feeling an arm wrap around me. "Love you too Cass." I look up confirming the voice to the girl in my math class. I lean into the touch, smiling lightly. "Are you joining us for break?" Cassie asks gently. I nod into her shoulder. "Yeah, Jacquelyn invited me to join you two." She giggles pulling me closer. "Call me Jac or even Jaci." The blonde says wrapping her arm around my shoulder too, before we start walking down the hall. "Only if you call me Nat or Talia." I retort, with a smirk. We walk through the school, towards the canteen. We find a table, sitting down. I pull my phone out of my pocket, shooting a quick text to my sister. _'Burbujas, I think today will go okay. I'll see you tonight.'_ I hit send before selecting Waverly's number. _'_ _Hey Waves, Nic gave me your number, hope you don't mind. Just letting you know that today is going okay.'_

I look up at the girls, beaming slightly. I stand up with the girls as we walk back towards our lockers. I feel safe, between these girls. I wait for Cassie by her locker as she grabs her English and Spanish books. Together we make our way to my locker, I grab my English and Physics books, my laptop and pencil case. We wait patiently for Jac, before heading towards the English classroom. Taking a seat along the back row between Jac and Cassie, I can't help but feel maybe I will finally belong somewhere.

Stepping out into the cold, I look for my sisters cruiser, not spotting it. I check my phone. _'So sorry Mariposa, I've been called into work, Waves will pick you up.'_ I reply, before looking for Waverly. "Nat!" I hear, before both Jac and Cassie are standing beside me. I laugh, leaning into Cassie. I spot Waverly getting out of her car. She makes her way over to us, "Hey Firefly, Hey Cassie, Hey Jac." She greets, pulling me into her arms. I snuggle into her arms, letting my eyes drift shut. "Do you two want a lift?" Waves asks, holding me closer. "Station?" Cassie inquires, before turning to Jac. "It'll save us having to walk." I grin before following Waverly to her jeep.

Walking into the station, I make my way to my sister, who instantly wraps her arms around me. "Hey Mariposa, how was school?" I nod against her chest, hiding my smile. "I made two friends." I mutter, pulling away to look at Nic. "I think I might have finally found a place where I belong." I mumble, a blush making its way onto my cheeks. "Somewhere I will be safe." Nicole kisses my nose, smiling. "I can't wait to see what you will do." I smile before turning to the other three people in the room. "Thank you for today, you made it worthwhile." I look towards Nic, who just pulls me closer. "You are incredible, who wouldn't want to be friends with you." Jac pipes up from beside Waverly, "and if I don't hurry, I will be late for work. See you tomorrow, Nat."  
"You won't ever not feel safe here, Nat. You do belong here. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Cassie interjects, before turning to Wave, "I should go find dad. Thanks for the lift, and Nat? See you tomorrow." I look to Waverly and Nicole, and can't help but feel happy.


	3. It's About Time!

Waking up, I stretch, before rubbing my eyes. I slip out of bed, tugging on a hoodie, before padding into the kitchen. I set about making breakfast, before turning on the coffee. I feed our cat, before noting my sisters jacket hanging by the door, I set out two mugs. I turn to the stairs as barley awake Nicole makes her way down stairs. "Thank you butterfly." Nicole whispers, kissing my forehead as she walks past to sit at the table. "Now onto breakfast? What are you two wanting?" I ask, softly, making my way into the kitchen. "Bacon?" Nicole pipes up, I nod before setting about making bacon, eggs and toast. I walk over to the table with Nicole's breakfast before settling beside her, and digging into my own breakfast. "You need to hurry up or you will be late for school." I smirk before bolting for the stairs. I pull on the dress I chose the night before, the dress falling just above my knees, and covered shoulders. I tie the belt around my waist, slipping my flats on. I put on a bracelet and my mother's necklace; I grab my backpack, which is mostly empty, apart from my laptop, camera and sketch book, from the chair by my desk, running into the bathroom, brushing my teeth. While brushing my teeth, I hear the front door open. "Thank you so much for doing this, Waves." I smile before rushing down the stairs. "Hold up!" I turn to the brunette in the room. She points to the chair in front of her. "Waterfall?" She questions, I nod, letting Waverly do my hair. I fidget slightly, but stay mostly still. "Okay Firefly, done. Now grab your lunch, and let's get you to school." I chuckle lightly, following Waverly out the door to her jeep. Arriving at the school, I kiss her cheek quickly. "Thanks Waves." I say sliding out of the car. "You and the girls will have to walk to the station today, I'm working." I nod, before shutting the door. I walk in the doors of the school, making my way to my locker, sliding my backpack in. I close the locker, glancing around the hall, looking for my two best friends, Cassie and Jaci. I spot Jaci with her back to me. Putting my phone in my locker, I run up behind Jaci, jumping on her back. "Good Morning, Jac." I beam as she catches me. "Morning Nat." I keep my legs wrapped around Jac. "Ready for the last day of school?" She asks, carrying me towards Cassie's locker. "Yeah, I can't believe how quickly this year has gone by." I reply, jumping down from Jac's back, landing beside her. She wraps her arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. "Morning you two." Cassie calls as she approaches us. I turn in time to hug her. "Morning Cass." I call back, holding onto her. "Please tell me, you brought your camera?" Cassie whines to me. I chuckle and bob my head. "Yeah, I did. It's in my locker." I laugh as she throws her arms dramatically around me.

Sitting in class, we receive the results from the year. I grin at my results, straight A's. I look over at Cassie and Jac, who are sitting near me, both beaming from ear to ear. I chuckle lightly. "I take it you both passed?" I say with a smirk, as I lean into Cassie's hug. "You bet we did. Thanks for your help, Nat." I nod, before putting my own results in my bag, as the bell rings. I stand up beside Cass and Jac, as we wave to the teacher. We put our stuff in our lockers, stopping to grab my camera and lunch, before heading outside into the courtyard. I hold my camera up, taking photos of the school and my friends, before I set the timer and take a bunch of photos with my friends. Lying on the grass, I take one last picture of the three of us, before pulling both the girls to their feet. "Come on, one last class, then it is officially summer." I grin from ear to ear. As Cassie jumps on my back, we make our way to our final class, English. I keep Cassie on my back as we walk in the door. Our English teacher, Miss Miles, laughs at us. "I always imagined this one day happening with you three." She retorts, as we collapse to the ground in a fit of giggles. "Do you three want your results, then you can leave?" I nod before looking at both of my friends. "Straight A's for me." I say, leaning against Cassie, who also got straight A's. "Jac?" I notice Jac hasn't said anything. "Straight A's." She boasts, pulling both Cassie and I closer. "Hey Nat, did you bring your camera?" Miss Miles asks. I nod, grabbing it from my backpack that Jac carried in. I hand it over. "Hold up those results and stand together." I stand between the other two beaming. "Here you go, Nat. Have a good summer girls, see you next year." I hug her quickly. "See you next year Miss Miles." I jump onto Jac's back as we walk out, Cassie carrying, Jac's and her own backpacks. "Oh Waves said we have to walk." I point out. We exit the school, starting to walk towards the station. I lay my head on Jac's shoulder as we walk, conversations about summer flows among us, I laugh as we get to the station, jumping off and into Nic's arms. "Waves needs your help, Butterfly, can you go help her?" I nod, dropping my backpack under Nicole's desk.

I knock quickly on the door of Black Badge, getting pulled in almost immediately. "Geez woman, a little less force." I mutter as I enter the office, the door closing behind us. I rub my arm as I sense that Waverly isn't herself. "Firefly, I need your help with trying to figure out which Revenant." I look over the board, before looking over the pages on the table. I pick up one. "Your guy." I say handing it to her, as I actually take a look at her, the frazzled look on her face. "Head on out, I'll send Wyn, a photo of the guy before joining you." I shake my head, kissing her cheek before joining Nic in the offices. "So grades girls?" I laugh, walking over to my bag. I pick up my camera, scrolling through the photos. I hand her the camera letting her read the results on the photo. "Straight A's all of you!" Nic cries, hugging us all in turn. I giggle as she peppers my face in kisses. "I think that means I owe you three ice-cream." Nic says, popping her head into Nedley's office letting him know that she was taking a break. "Waves? Are you coming?" Nic calls out, I place the cord for my camera around my neck, letting it hang, as we walk over to the ice-cream shop. "What are we wanting girls?" Nic questions, coming up behind us. "Cookie dough for me please?" I ask, turning to Waverly. "Chocolate please," Jac requests softly. "Strawberry for me please." Cassie says before going to find a seat. "Vanilla for me please." Waves asks softly. I tilt my head slightly picking up on the mood change. I sit beside Waverly, holding her hand slightly, I place the camera on the table. My hand brushing over it, every now and then, as I watch Nicole and Waverly interact. I slip over to the over side of the table, popping up between my friends. I watch the interactions, knowing that something happened between the two.

Walking through the park on the way back to the station, I keep stopping to take photos, Waverly and Nicole walking on ahead, not saying anything to each other. I stop beside Cassie, who shrugs. I shrug also, but continue to walk. I follow behind Waves and Nic, as they both go their separate ways in the lobby, without a hug, something that they never do. I look towards Nicole, who gives me the 'Don't ask' look, before following Waverly, Cassie following me. "Are you okay?" She asks me. "It feels like something is off. And it's just not the way they are acting." I say, hugging her, "Can you keep an eye on Nic for me, while you wait for your sister or father?" I request softly. "Of course. I'll see you soon." I walk towards the Black Badge Office, knocking once before entering. I look over at Waverly, who just looks miserable, "Du weißt, du kannst deine Emotionen nicht genau verbergen?" I ask softly in German. She looks up, patting the place on the couch beside her. "Es tut mir leid Firefly, ich sollte mich daran erinnern, dass ich meine Emotionen nicht vor dir verstecken kann Ich verstehe diese Gefühle nicht." I look at her with a questioning glance. "What feelings are we talking here Waves?" She mumbles something under her breath. "Waves?" I ask again. "I think I like your sister." She says looking at me. "And that's news?" I ask, standing to stand in front of her, a massive grin on my face. "Waves, I knew something was off when I walked into the office. I can feel people's emotions. Did you and Nic have a fight or something?" I inquire, wanting to know what happened. "I said maybe we should just be friends. I don't want to be friends, I want to be more. I want her to be mine." My grin grows at this admission. "Then do something about it. Waves, Nic, likes you too, but is willing to wait for however long you are." I admit to her, leaning over to hug her. "Do something about it Waves. You both deserve to be happy." I mutter before pulling away and walking out of the office.

Quickly slipping into the toilets in the lobby, I change out of my dress and into a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. Tying up my laces, I make my way over to Cassie, grinning. "So Cassie, up for a quick soccer practice?" I inquire, picking up my soccer ball. Receiving a nod, I wave to Nicole. "Meet you at home?" I call, waiting for a response. "Yeah, but don't be too late!" I acknowledge Nicole, before following Cassie outside. Placing the ball on the grass, I kick it towards Cassie, "So what's up with Nicole and Waverly?" Cassie asks, as she returns the ball to me. I chuckle, rushing off with the ball, Cassie on my heels. "Waves likes Nicole, but doesn't understand the feelings." I say stopping in front of Cassie, causing the raven haired girl to crash into me. "Oops, sorry Cass." She chuckles before coming to stand beside me. "So Waves has feelings for Nicole?" She double checks, turning to look at me. I bob my head up and down, kicking the ball softly, "Yeah and Nic, has feelings for Waves. So hopefully they will stop dancing around each other now." I mumble, turning to the shorter girl. "A lot less tension!" Cassie calls before running after the ball. Chuckling to myself, I run after her, eventually tackling the smaller girl to the ground, laughing hard. "So was your dad out for dinner?" I question, before standing up, pulling Cassie with me. "Happy Hour at Shorty's, you mean?" which causes me to chuckle. "Yeah that." Cassie nods her head, before picking up my soccer ball. "Well I feel like diner food, and I have money, so how about I buy you dinner, before we head home?" I offer softly. "Sounds like a plan, Giant." Cassie answers with a smirk. Grinning I push Cassie down, running ahead of her. "Not fair, Nat!" She yells, jumping up, running after me. I make it to the diner, just moments before Cassie joins me. "That totally wasn't fair, Nat!" she exclaims pushing me, as we enter the diner. "Geez anyone would think you two wanted to kill each other." Whipping around, both Cassie and I, let out a sigh of relief. "Damn you Jac," I mutter before looking up at the taller girl, wrapping my arms around her waist. This causes a chuckle from the taller of us. "Nat pushed me over, that's all." Cassie says, before going to find a booth. "I'm guessing you two went and had quick kick around of the ball?" I nod, intent on following Cassie. "Go on join Cassie, I'll see you two tomorrow." She whispers, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "And Nat? Try not to kill each other." I chuckle, making my way over to Cassie. "So, my raven haired beauty, what will it be?" I ask already knowing the answer. "The usual as always." She answers me, causing me to nod. I walk over to the counter ordering our food. The conversation flows naturally between us, as we eat.

Walking up the driveway, I grin seeing Nicole's cruiser in the drive. I place my sports bag by the front door. "Coley?" I call as I enter the house. "In the kitchen, Tata!" I hear, before grabbing my laptop and camera out of my back pack, which is sitting on the arm chair. I grab the cord, before placing everything on the kitchen bench. "Did you and Cassie eat?" She inquires softly, coming around to kiss my head. "Yeah we ate at the diner." I reply, as I plug the camera into my laptop. "So how was work?" I question softly, as I move all the photos to my laptop. I look up not hearing a response. "Coley?" I ask gently. "Waves' likes me." She mumbles, causing me to chuckle. "Waverly? Our Wave? Oh yeah that I already knew. Did something happen after I left?" I watch as Nicole nods, "Waves kissed me and we are going to give this a go." My grin widens before I wrap Nicole in a hug. "About time too." I mumble to her, burring my head in the crook of her neck. "But you can't tell anyone just yet." I nod, before glancing at the photos flooding my screen.

German: Du weißt, du kannst deine Emotionen nicht genau verbergen.

English: You know, you can't exactly hide your emotions from me.

German: Es tut mir leid Firefly, ich sollte mich daran erinnern, dass ich meine Emotionen nicht vor dir verstecken kann Ich verstehe diese Gefühle nicht.

English: I'm sorry Firefly, I should remember that I can't hide my emotions from you. I don't understand these feelings.


End file.
